Guided By The Light
by MeoW03
Summary: Melinda Gordan is in Springfield to check out a new antique shop. Little does she know that a ghost is going to check out her, and ask her for some help.


Guided By The Light

Summery/Disclaimer: Guiding Light/Ghost Whisperer/Jesus Christ Super Star parody:

I do not own any of the following shows, or stories. The all belong to their original creators and orwriters. I am just playing around with them.

Harley Cooper is missing Gus, and wondering if she will ever see him alive again. Melinda Gordan is in Springfield checking out an antique shop and runs into a ghostly guy.

Music to Her Ears

Melinda sat back and tipped the last of her coffee past her pretty lips. A handsome little mid aged man stopped at the table.

"Hi, I'm Buzz. Can I get you another coffee?" He said taking her empty cup.

She smiled at the man, and said "Sure, and please make it to go."

When he came back a couple minutes later, she paid him and asked, "Have you heard of an Antique store called Dusty's Den? The directions said it was near CO2 but I don't see it."

After Buzz pointed her in the right direction, Melinda headed to the shop. She's been wanting to check out their merchandise and hoping they could join her an a conglomerate with her store.

She noticed a pretty little blond woman holding a pocket watch in her hands. She had tears spilling down her cheeks, and she was talking to herself. "Damn it, Gus. You better be ok. I can't handle this. We just got married for Christ's sake. You can't be dead!"

"Hey, you ghost lady!" Came a voice making Melinda yip out loud in surprise. "Uhm, hello?" She said hoping to contact the source of the voice. Standing behind her stood a beautiful dark haired dark eyed man that slightly resembled her husband. He smiled at her. His chocolate eyes glittered in the streetlights.

"Who are you" Melinda asked.

"I'm Gus." He said simply, and sadly.

"Gus." She repeated. "How can I…" She didn't get to finish the question as the blonde woman rushed her and grabbed her by the arm. "You said Gus! Gus who! How do you know Gus? Have you seen him? Where is he? Is he ok? WHERE IS HE?" she screamed at Melinda.

Melinda sighed sadly, knowing that her 'seeing' Gus meant he was most definitely not ok. "I oh, uhm. What is your name?"

"Harley" she answered

Melinda took her hands in her own, and asked Harley to sit down.

"Daddy!" yelled Harley. "Come here. This lady says she knows something about Gus!"

When they were both seated, Melinda looked over at Gus. He was still giving her his pretty sad smile.

"What's this all about?" demanded Buzz gruffly.

"I have a message from Gus." She said hesitatingly.

"Oh God! Is he ok where is he. Why isn't he here?" Harley said with panic in her small eyes.

Melinda looked down at her hands before continuing. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid he is indeed not ok.

What! How could you possibly know that?" Buzz uttered his Irish temper rising. "What 's going on?"

Gus sighed deeply near Melinda's ear. "Tell them I said it didn't hurt. And tell Harley she's safe now."

Melinda repeated the message to the two desperate people standing in front of her. Harely screamed and grabbed onto her father.  
"No, no no no no no! He's fine! He' got to be fine!"

Gus said. "Tell her I'm so very sorry. Tell her I was trying to save her. Tell her…"

Melinda looked over her shoulder to Gus and said, "Slow down ok? I can only relay so many messages at once!"

"Oh, ok sorry." Said Gus.

When Harley saw Melinda talking over her shoulder to someone or something she could not herself see she fell into Buzz's arms. "Noooooooooooo!"

Buzz still skeptical looked at Melinda and said, "What kind of scam are you trying to pull with us lady? This is a family with lots of cops in it. We can have you arrested if you are trying to…"

"I'm Melinda Gordon, and I see people who've died. Gus is here. He wants you both to know he's ok. He's very sorry this happened, and he wants you to know he wasn't in any pain. He said he was just trying to help."

Buzz beginning to believe said, "How can we be sure?"

Gus surprised Melinda by laughing. "Tell them to wise up. Or I'll steal some Moussika." He said grinning broadly.

Melinda relayed the message, and Buzz sank to the stool as his knees gave out.

They told Melinda all about Allan and the whole situation on what had been going on. They were almost completely convinced that Melinda was telling them the truth. But Harley had some more questions. "Where is Allan, what happened, who, what…"

"Slow down Cooper!" Gus chided. "Allan is going to be ok, unfortunately. He's back at the Bauer cabin."

Harley spoke again. This time, directly to Gus. "Ok, if this really is you. "What song did you used to sing to me when I cried?"

Gus began to sing, "

"Try not to get worried. Try not to turn onto, problems that upset you, oh don't you know, that

Everything's alright, everything's fine…"

Harley screamed again "Gus, Oh Gus! I hear you."

"So do I." Said Buzz, astonished.

Gus looked at them. He reached his arms out. With one hand he patted Buzz's hand. Then he went to Harley and put his arms around her. He kissed her face and said. "I love you Cooper, and I'm sorry."

He tried to speak more but he suddenly saw a blinding white light.

"That's for me isn't it? He asked Melinda.

"Yes, Gus it is." Melinda said gently.

Gus sighed, and said, "Ok, ok I'm coming." He spoke to the light. "Tell them I said…"

"We love you too Gus!" Said Harley crying loudly between the words. Even Buzz had tears running down his face.

"Thanks Gus. Thanks for taking care of my girl."

They felt a cool breeze sweep over them.

"He's gone!" said Melinda.

The End.


End file.
